America X Reader - Alfred's Depression
by EmberTorch
Summary: Alfred has been through a lot lately, and doesn't seem himself at all. He hasn't hung eaten a burger, talked to anyone, or even smiled in 3 days! Does he have what it takes to accept your help, and do you have what it takes to make him smile again? (PS Sorry for the crappy summary and this was rushed so sorry if it sucks but still enjoy!)


Paste your d

It was a rainy, and gloomy day in America. You were staying over at yoir friend, Alfred's house, as your mom was recovering from a car crash in tw hospital for about a month. You had been at Alfred's house for 2 weeks so far. He was your friend, and also your crush, because of so many reasons. you two had been friends since your childhood.

Alfred had a dirty blond hair colour of medium length with a cowlick on the right side of his head that stubbornly stuck straight up no matter what he did. he had bright, shiny blue eyes that hid behind his clear glasses. he always wire a smile on his face. well... except the past 3 days. Those 3 days had been quiet because Al wasn't very talkative or friendly, and everyone knew something was bothering him very much. He was usually so talkative, and happy, and it was something you loved him for. During the past week, your other friend, Arthur Kirkland, was staying with Al as well due to the fact he had business with him. He had also noticed changes in Alfred's behaviour.

Arthur had mystical green eyes and blond hair, in a punk like fashion. He always dressed like a gentleman, and had ginormous eyebrows, which Alfred usually called "Caterpillar Eyebrows."

"Hey Britain!" You say to her British friend.

"Yes? What is it, _?" He replied to her. You two get along, but quite often Arthur thought of you as a nuisance, and found you quite a lot like Alfred.

"Well, I was wondering about Alfred." You tell him. Arthur gasps at your remark and he continues. "He seems down lately. He won't talk to me... What's up with him?" You continued. Though Arthur found Al a nuisance most if the time, he still cared about him.

Arthur paused and his face saddened. "I'm not sure..." He says to you sadly. "But... It's best to stay clear of him, when he's sad, he takes it out on people in anger." He says cautiously.

"Well I want to talk to him. Wish me luck." You say and try to dart off but are pulled back by Arthur, who grabs your coat."

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID? STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouts at you and you smile, making Him confused.

"you think I dont know hes sad or angry?!" She took a second and calmed down. Haha, I'm not ignoring you, and I did hear you." She replied calmly, facing Britain. "I can't stand seeing him like this. He's my friend, and friends help each other out." Britain understood and smiled at her, letting go of her coat.

"Good luck. If you need my help please call." He says reassuringly to you. You go off to find America.

It took a while, but eventually after lookin through the many rooms of his house you find him talking to himself. You try to stay hidden but after a while he spots you and you decide there is no point in hiding from him anymore. He had his back towards you and almost completely ignores the fact that you are standing behind him.

"Hi Al!" You say cheerfully.

"Just... Just go away." Alfred says slowly to you. You are shocked by his words and decide to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Alfred?" You ask, trying to smile.

"None of your damn business." He replies rudely, not even looking at you. "Now leave me alone." He gestures his hand to the doorway, shooing you away.

You stand there for a bit in silence. Then you give a loud sigh.

"You're still here? I told you to leave, _!" Alfred said angrily. He stood up, his back still turned to you.

"But come on! Just tell me! I can keep a secret." You say, reassuringly. You walk up a little closer to him .

"How many times do I have to say it?!" Alfred yells at you loudly.

"Please America, it's oka-" You put your hand on his shoulder an he turns around and slaps you across the face as you fall to the ground, shocked. Alfred was also shocked by his actions but was too angry to care.

"No. It is NOT okay! You idiot! Go AWAY!" He screams at you. After a long silence You simply say:

"No." You smile and get up. You approach Alfred again as he punches you this time.

"Leave!" Alfred shouted. He starts to cry, which hurts you to see and watch.

I've never seen you cry before, Al, not like this...please, let me help-" you had gotten up again and tried to walk closer but were interrupted by another slap and a push to the ground dealt by Alfred.

"Ow... That hurt..." You say quietly.

"GIVE UP!" Alfred says and stops crying. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" That hurt you most of all, as you care about him very, very much. Even Alfred was shocked with what he had just said because he didn't mean it.

"No..." You say, once again. "Do you want to know why? Because... Because you are my friend... And I can't stand to see you like this..." Alfred gasped and looked at her. You were bloodied and bruised because he had just beaten you up. He beat up one of his best friends, you, and you felt like it was the end of the world.

_..." Alfred looked as if he wanted to cry.

"I know you get angry when you're sad, I can understand that. I do to. The others just avoid you... But I think true friends should help each other... Even if they think they don't want help." You say, whimpering slightly. You were in pain both physically and mentally. You start to cry.

"I hate to see you like this Alfred...Al... And... And... Please... Be okay... " you get up and start to walk away. You leave the room limping as Alfred stood there, frozen. As you were halfway down the hallway he runs after you in tears.

"_!" He said, grabbing your hand which was wet from wiping your own tears. You stand there for a second and he hugs you, sobbing into your shoulder.

"I don't hate you! I'm sorry! So sorry!" He says I you, crying. You are surprised but just hugged him back.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can cheer you up. I'll do whatever it takes... No matter what... To make you smile again, Al...I can be YOUR hero!" You tell him. He lets go of you as you walk back into the room where it was just the two of you.

"So many people hate me. It hurts. Even when I'm laughing, It hurts... So much...That shooting that happened... The bombs in Boston... Everyone blames the Americans... And... It's the 200 year anniversary of the war of 1812... And the memories... I can't stand them...it's all my fault..." He told her sadly as they sat down, still quietly crying.

"I know how you feel. It feels terrible." You say sympathetically."I felt it too, many times. It does hurt. More that anybody could ever imagine." You say, rubbing your arm, which was in pain. The two of you talk for hours and later Alfred felt a little better. He smiles at you.

"Look, _, you made me smile." He says to you. "And you... helped me a lot. None one else cares about me enough to do what you did... So thank you." He said, hugging you tightly. You were happy to be in his arms.

"Your welcome, Al." You say, to him, Making him smile even bigger. "If you ever need me again... Let me know, okay?" You explain. smiling back at him and returning his hug as afterwards you let go.

"I'll give you some more alone time." you tell him.

"Thank you, _." Alfred said calmly, feeling much better. _ leave the room as Alfred smiled again.

"And if you ever need me, I'm here too. Because I... No, I'll save it for a later date- no, a later day... Heheh..." Alfred told her, making you gasp. "Don't think I can't tell when your sad." He said to you, smiling.

"K... See ya..." You reply as you leave the room.

ocument here...


End file.
